kittycatsaddictsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kayleigh McMillan/How the KittyCatS! Found Me :)
When I first started with breeding KittyCatS! I was totally overloaded with possibilities and options and I am the type of person that doesn't reach out for help that easily so I wanted to find things out on my own. My first cat was a RFL 2011 kitty the Spring Edition which I obtained when I did my volunteer job for Relay for Life in Second Life. I was never much into breedables I thought it was kind of funny to feed prims to get prims and even pay for their food while in my opinion back then that was quite odd because wasn't Second Life all about avoiding to use too many prims? Anyway I decided to obtain this charity kitty what could it hurt after all, I was supporting charity with it. I rezzed the birthbox on the RFL track and went in edit mode and what caught my attention immidiately was how cute these decorated carton boxes were and I saw a big warning do not open! in the content of the box. So I clicked the box after which a dialogue appeared and hit the unbox button. After 5 minutes of waiting and looking at a shaking box at the end a super tiny green kitty popped out of the box and ran away. OMG the realism, the cuteness the ... the rest is history because I'm hooked since then. I brought my green kitty home and he told me he loved me and I loved him back but I wasn't quite sure how to tell my husband I was desperately in love with a green kitty with leaves all over it's body. I secretly bought the kitty a comfortable chair to sleep in and I watched him for hours when he was asleep and I got totally overwhelmed when my kitty, his name was Laurence, turned on his back while sleeping and his breathing made me feel so peaceful I didn't need anything else at that moment than just watching that kitty sleep, grow, washing himself and telling me sweet things in chat. Laurence needed a grilfriend I thought so I went back to the track and bought an other cat this purchase was pretty much a secret because my husband though I had spend enough on a virtual kitty (if he only knew what hit him). So I bought an other cat and this was the pink one the Summer Edition and I named her Isabelle. Isabelle and Laurence were so cute together but still though I felt I needed all 4 of them because the Winter Edition (my favorite season IRL) was the most fantastic kitty ever in my opinion. I will not tell how many tries it took for me to get that Winter kitty. Just in time I was notified they were custom kitties which carried normal starter genes so if I paired two costume kitties together I wouldn't get an other. What traits they hid behind their costume I could find out by clicking my cat and hit the "Online Help" button. This brought me to a page which showed me the pedigree of my kitty. It was not like I did something with that information Laurence and Isabelle were mates for ever and they frequently gave me Genesis traits from which I learned later this was everything but desired. I thought they were cute though. Till one day they made me a Blue Tabby with Sorbet eyes and I was in total shock and awe! But it became even better or should I say worse because the Blue Tabby was a new fur everyone desired much and I was told I could sell a Blue Tabby like that for 7K even and I was told the bidboard was my best chance. So I went to the bidboard and put my Blue Tabby up for sale with a starter bid of 7K. That day I visited him every 20 minutes in an alt to see if he was doing okay so lonely on the bidboard. It was bedtime and there were no bids yet but I couldn't sleep I could only think of my Blue Tabby. I fired up my computer ran to the bidboard took him home and I layed him in a comfortable chair and quickly logged out before someone could catch me in the act. I cried from joy he was still mine. The theory of feeding prims to get prims is totally not current anymore as you understand :) I love my cats dearly and still find it hard to sell them. And that Blue Tabby was part of my logo for a very long time ( see top picture) ... Kayleigh McMillan 01:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts